Electronic messaging systems such as those for providing, for example, electronic mail and instant messaging, have become ubiquitous in modern society. Electronic messaging systems have been used for years in academic and corporate settings, and are now widely used in the individual consumer market. Indeed, electronic messaging has become so pervasive that it is quickly becoming a preferred means of communication for many corporations and individuals.
Generally, an electronic message is communicated through a plurality of messaging servers before it ultimately is saved in a message box of the intended recipient. For example, an electronic message may be received at a first messaging server, and then forwarded to a second messaging server, and then to a third messaging server, and so on until the messaging server is received at the messaging server responsible for receiving messages for the intended recipient. At each in the series of messaging servers that are responsible for communicating the electronic message, the electronic message is deleted after the messaging server forwards it to the next in the series. When the electronic message is received at the messaging server that services the intended recipient, the electronic message is stored in the recipient's message box.